Como comer pollo con las manos
by Chidori-Nagashi
Summary: Sasuke es un escritor joven que se da a conocer en Internet como "S.U." y Sakura escribe críticas a todos sus cuentos bajo el nombre de "Haru". Deciden conocerse en persona. "¿Sabes a qué me recuerdan tus escritos Sasuke? A comer pollo con las manos."
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sasuke es un escritor joven que se da a conocer en Internet como "S.U." y Sakura escribe críticas a todos sus cuentos bajo el nombre de "Haru". No se conocen en persona y por esas cosas del destino deciden conocerse para discutir sobre el último escrito de Sasuke. El pequeño problema es que Sakura olvidó leer el cuento de "S.U." y al encontrarse en el bar de la librería Suna ella intenta llevar una conversación sobre algo que no leyó. "¿Sabes a qué me recuerdan tus escritos Sasuke? A comer pollo con las manos."

**Como comer pollo con las manos.**

Soy escritor, joven y sin fines de lucros. Escribo cosas sencillas, lo que se me viene en mente, en donde sea, cuando sea y tan solo lo plasmo en el papel, lo releo y si me gusta lo publico en mi página en la web.

Recibo críticas. Depende de la historia, suelo tener muchas o pocas críticas pero es solo una crítica por persona. Y esa persona que hace una crítica a alguno de mis escritos no critica ningún otro.

A excepción de Haru. No se quién es, cuantos años tiene, si es hombre o mujer y diría que no se nada sobre "Haru", si no fuera por que sé que vive en la misma ciudad que yo. En fin, Haru es la única persona que realiza críticas constructivas sobre mis escritos. De todos y cada uno de ellos. Se me ha hecho costumbre esperar sus mensajes cada vez que publico algo nuevo.

Hace unos días escribí algo. Sencillo, como siempre. Lo leí y me gustó. Y esperé al día jueves – día en que "acordamos" con Haru (mediante mensajes) que leería mis escritos y yo esperaría su crítica. – para publicarlo. Aún estoy en el trabajo – si, trabajo a medio tiempo (idea de mis padres, quieren que aprenda a valorar las cosas. A mi no me molesta hacerlo.) – así que en cuanto llegue a casa lo subiré.

Y, claro, le enviaré un mensaje a Haru.

- ... -

Qué curioso. Son como las siete de la tarde y no publica nada aún.

Y me estoy aburriendo. Así que no me vendría mal matar el tiempo hablando con la cerda. Si. Hablemos con Ino.

Me conecté al Messenger y automáticamente la ventanilla de conversación de Ino emergió de algún lugar de la pantalla.

Ja, que curioso.

Frentona – leo en el monitor y sonrío.

Cerda – tipeo rápidamente, le doy "enter" y aparece en la ventanilla de conversación.

Ja, - supongo su risa sarcástica y vuelvo a sonreir, Ino siempre tan melodramática – al fin te conectas ¿Vienes a anunciar el fin del mundo? No es cosa de todos los días que tú te conectes frentona.

Cuando Ino tiene razón, Ino tiene razón. No es cosa de todos los días que me conecte. En serio. E Ino no desaprovecha las oportunidades para destacarlo y mofarse de ello.

Estuvimos charlando por largo rato, pero aún así estuve distraída ¿Porqué "S.U." no escribió nada aún? Hoy es jueves, siempre publica los jueves.

Distraída, reaccioné justo a tiempo para ver como la ventana de conversación se sacudía, indicando que Ino está enviando zumbidos, y como si nada la computadora se apaga.

¡Maldición! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirle a la cerda que no me envíe zumbidos, por que la máquina esta se reinicia no se por que?

Uf. Aprieto el botón de reinicio de la máquina y otra vez se pone en marcha. Cierro unas cuantas ventanas que saltan cada vez que la enciendo y vuelvo a conectarme al Messenger y acción seguida le digo a Ino por quincuagésima vez que no me envíe más zumbidos y, por quincuagésima vez, me responde "lo siento Sakura, pero si no me prestas atención cuando te hablo entonces lo voy a seguir haciendo".

Touchè. Otra vez tiene razón.

Pidiendo "disculpas" a la cerda cierro la ventana – advirtiéndole de que no vuelva a zumbear – y abro el explorador de internet. Y entró a la página de "S.U." No sin antes revisar mis mensajes.

- ... -

Si tienes un crítico que hace críticas constructivas a cada uno de tus trabajos y que por ende tú te esfuerzas más y más en mejorar cada que escribes algo y – que por sobre todas las cosas – sabes que vive en la misma ciudad que tu…

¿Le preguntarías a ese crítico para que se reúnan en un café?

Bueno a mí, – tengo que admitirlo, por influencia de Naruto (milagro, pensó) –, se me ocurrió invitar a Haru a un café para discutir sobre mi nuevo escrito y para de una vez por todas conocer a la persona que me motiva a seguir escribiendo.

Desde que Haru me escribe críticas yo siempre me tomo la delicadeza, precaución – como prefieran llamarlo – de enviarle un mensaje para avisarle que subí algo nuevo. Esta vez el mensaje fue algo diferente, distorsionado.

Algo así como:

_Haru: _

_Acabo de subir algo nuevo. Espero te guste. Esta vez no quiero que escribas una crítica quiero que me la digas, cara a cara. Noté que vivimos en la misma ciudad. ¿Te parece el bar de la librería "Suna", mañana a las tres? he oído que sirven unos frappè increíbles. Espero tu respuesta._

_S.U._

- ... -

¿Acabo de leer bien?

Si. Quiere verme.

_Wow. _

Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido.

Ehmmm…

Es verdad. El bar de la librería Suna tiene unos estupendos frappè, adoro el de chocolate.

La cuestión es ¿Ir o no ir?

Lo pensé por un rato. Jamás esperé que alguien tomara mis palabras como algo importante. Y que quieran conocerme mucho menos.

¿Un buen consejo? Siempre – repito, siempre – que lo necesite se lo pido a Ino. La mayoría de las veces da buenas ideas.

¿Qué esperas? – me contesta luego de haberla dado un versión resumida de los hechos – ¡Ve! Es más, te obligo a que vallas. – me dice.

mmm…

Podría hacer una nueva amiga – le contesto.

O conseguir un novio – me contesta ella y manda una carita haciendo un guiño.

¿Qué te hace pensar que es hombre? – le pregunto levantando una ceja.

No lo sé, pero sería genial. Sería el primer hombre al que no espantas – ja ja. Qué graciosa.

Bien – le respondo.

¿Irás? – cuestiona, creo yo, con sorpresa.

Si, ¿Por qué no? –

Bien, espero que tengas suerte. Me voy, nos vemos mañana, adiós frentona –

Adiós cerda – le digo y luego se desconecta.

Cierro la ventana de conversación y respondo el mensaje que me envió S.U. hace un momento.

- ... -

_Bien, allí nos vemos._

Eso fue todo lo que necesité para que una sonrisa se dibuje en mi rostro. Genial.

Mañana te conoceré Haru.

/

El día trascurrió de lo más normal y aunque no se notara estaba ansioso por salir del colegio y correr a la librería Suna.

Ayer por la noche le envié un mensaje a Haru diciéndole que lleve un libro consigo y que lo deje sobre la mesa para que pueda darme cuenta de quien era. Me respondió que le pondría una flor dentro.

Me pareció un detalle original.

- ... -

Ya son casi la tres, yo ya estoy en Suna.

Inhala, exhala.

Otra vez. Inhala, exhala.

¿Por qué estoy nerviosa? ¡Nunca fui así!

¿O si? No lo sé.

Llegué hace unos cinco minutos y tomé asiento junto a una mesa que da a una ventana del costado. Me gusta observar por la ventana mientras tomo café o leo un libro. Me relaja. Observo el lugar. Es cálido, me gusta. Me viene a la mente la idea de que S.U. buscó un lugar cómodo y me hace pensar que es una persona sencilla.

Buscó un reloj por el lugar y al no encontrar ninguno recuerdo que yo llevo puesto uno de pulsera. 15.15 hs.

Un mozo se acerca y le pido un frappè de chocolate. Mientras espero mi orden veo entrar a un chico con uniforme de colegio. Recorre el lugar con la vista y toma asiento en una mesa cercana a la mía. Pronto el mismo mozo que me atendió hace un momento le toma la orden y yo hago mi vista a un costado, más precisamente hacia la ventana.

- ... -

Llegué un poco tarde. Pero luego de recorrer con la vista el lugar y buscar a alguna persona con un libro y una flor en él no encuentro nada. Quizá llegue tarde, pienso. Decido tomar asiento.

Al poco tiempo se acerca un mozo y toma mi orden. Un frappé simple.

Mientras espero por mi orden observo por un rato en dirección a la puerta esperando a que alguien ingrese. Entran varias personas, pero ninguna de ellas lleva un libro en mano y mucho menos una flor. A cada una de ellas las sigo con la vista para ver si cuando se sientan sacan un libro con una flor, pero nada.

Suspiro y miro al reloj. 15.20

Veo que el mozo que me atendió a mi viene en mi dirección y trae un frappè con sigo, pero de repente gira hacia la izquierda y va en dirección a una chica que está sentada al lado de una ventana y está leyendo.

Le sirve el frappè que lleva en la bandeja y luego de que ella le murmura algo – supongo un gracias – el mozo se va.

Me detengo a observarla con curiosidad. Debe de tener mi edad y está leyendo un libro. Observo su mesa pero no hay ningún libro con ninguna flor.

Bien, creo que fui plantado. A las 15.35. Por primera vez.

- ... -

Por eso no me gusta hacer citas con nadie.

Odio que lleguen tarde y odio mucho, pero mucho más, que me dejen plantada.

Despego la vista del libro que estoy leyendo y recorro una vez más el lugar con la mirada. Nadie. Son casi las 15.45.

Suspiro con cansancio y bebo un poco del frappè que el mozo acaba de entregarme. En cuanto llegue a casa voy a mandarle un mensaje a S.U.

Dejo el libro sobre la mesa y en ese momento dirijo la mirada a la puerta. Nada.

Vuelvo a suspirar y en ese momento centro mi vista en el libro. Algo me parece extraño. Como si hubiese olvidado algo. Algún paso, una cosa.

Abro los ojos con sorpresa y…

- ... -

Hace unos momentos acabo de decidir que en cuanto acabe el frappè me marcho a mi casa y le envío un mensaje a Haru.

El mozo acaba de dejar el frappè sobre mi mesa y comienzo a tomarlo. Vuelvo a mirar a la puerta y nada. Son las 15.50.

Recorro el lugar y nada. Vuelvo a mirar a la chica que estaba mirando hace un momento y una sensación, extraña, me recorre en cuanto veo que deja su libro sobre la mesa y comienza a buscar algo en su bolso. Luego de un momento saca un pequeño ramillete de fresias y mis ojos se abren desmesuradamente.

- ... -

No es casualidad que lleve un libro en mi mochila. Ni mucho menos un ramillete de fresias.

Tampoco es casualidad que me haya olvidado del por que de llevar esas dos cosas en mi mochila.

En cuanto caí en la cuenta de que no había puesto el libro con la flor me maldije por dentro. Estaba pretendiendo que alguien que no me conoce de vista me encontrara con la "pista" que le había dicho que llevaría sin poner precisamente esa "pista".

Sinceramente soy una idiota.

¿Acaso planeabas hacerme esperar tanto? – me dice alguien al costado mío.

¿S.U.? – pregunto yo.

Preferiría Sasuke, Haru – me responde.

Y yo Sakura – le respondo sonriendo y luego reparo en él.

Es hombre. Un – _wow _– hombre.

Tomó asiento en frente de mí y ahora observa el libro con las flores dentro. Frunció el ceño y luego alza un poco la vista. Si le leyera la mente estoy segura que me está pidiendo alguna clase de explicación.

Lo siento – murmuro haciendo la vista a un costado. Observando la ventana. – soy un tanto distraída.

Como cincuenta minutos distraída – me dice con un tono de reproche.

Yo creo que un poco menos – le respondo con tono divertido – llegaste tarde. Como quince minutos tarde. – concluyo y le sonrío, él también sonríe con picardía y dirige su mirada a la ventana. Yo bebo un poco de mi frappè. Delicioso.

¿Y bien? – me pregunta ensimismado. - ¿Qué te pareció? –

¿Eh? – pregunto alzando una ceja y luego caigo en la cuenta de que habla – Ah, el cuento. – ruedo mis ojos en señal de estar buscando alguna respuesta. Pero la pura verdad es que no lo leí. ¿En serio pretendía que recordara leer algo que él escribió después de haberme dejado un mensaje así? - Me pareció bastante… - ¿Qué le respondo ahora? - bueno. – respondo. Él despega la vista de la ventana y alzando una ceja me mira con curiosidad - ¿Qué te inspiró a escribir eso? – le pregunto evadiendo su mirada azabache y mirando por la ventana.

Nada – me responde – solo se me vino a la cabeza.

Wow, me encantaría poder escribir lo que se me viene a la cabeza, - digo sonriendo ausente - lastima que nunca se me ocurre nada – concluyo y rio suavemente.

¿Qué lees? –

mmm… Un libro de cuentos – le respondo ahora volviendo la vista a él, que también me mira con atención. – de humor – concluyo.

"El mundo ha vivido equivocado" – dice tomando el libro en sus manos y leyendo el título. – por Roberto Fontanarrosa. – mira con escrutinio el libro y lo vuelve a dejar sobre la mesa - ¿Por qué fresias? – me pregunta de golpe.

Simplemente por que me gustan – le respondo.

Él toma un sorbo de su bebida y vuelve a mirar por la ventana frunce un poco el ceño y deja de beber, sin despegar la bebida de sus labios me dice algo así como "esperaba que fueras algo más explicita al opinar."

Creo que se me da mejor escribir – le respondo. Claro, el cree que yo lei lo que sea que haya escrito.

Por un momento nos quedamos callados ambos. Yo suspiro y miro por la ventana. Pronto noto que él también está observando por la ventana. Creo que fue un fracaso la idea de encontrarnos.

¿Por qué querías conocerme? – le pregunto de golpe.

Supongo que curiosidad – me responde. Suspira y deja de mirar por la ventana. – de hecho, creo que quería conocerte por que eres la única persona que siempre deja algún mensaje. Podría decir que me alientas a escribir.

¿En serio? – le pregunto incrédula dejando al descubierto mi sorpresa. Rio – Wow, sabes ayer estaba pensando que me parecía extraño que alguien tome en serio mis palabras y aún más extraño que quiera conocerme. Noto, en ese momento que sonríe.

- ... -

Hablamos por largo rato de cosas ínfimamente importantes. Descubrí que le gusta el frappè de chocolate, que adora leer, que le gusta mirar películas. Le conté que me gusta el deporte, el aire libre y ella hizo un comentario de que todos los años va de campamento. También se que le gusta salir con amigos. Por como habla puedo apostar a que es inteligente, ella hizo la misma observación sobre mí hace unos momentos.

Es agradable, inteligente, es bonita – recién ahora reparo en su aspecto -.

Pero aún así falta algo. Que me diga que piensa sobre lo que escribí.

¿En serio no te parece curioso, ahora que me conoces, lo que escribí? – suelto de golpe y me percato de que se sonroja un poco.

No se a que te refieres – me dice mirando por la ventana.

Soy un chico – le respondo y me mira con más confusión. Noto que va a decir algo y agrego – y escribí un cuento de amor.

¿Y qué hay con eso? – me responde riendo. - ¿Acaso Agatha Christie escribía historias de amor? Noooo, escribía historias de suspenso y cosas por el estilo. – yo rio ante el comentario, ella suspira - ¿Sabes a que me recuerdan tus escritos Sasuke? A comer pollo con las manos – dice y estalla en risas.

- ... -

Valla… si en algún momento pensaba decir una estupidez en mi vida este es el momento y esta la estupidez. ¿Comer pollo con las manos? ¿Sus escritos me recuerdan a comer pollo con las manos?

Si la estupidez del siglo.

Explícate – me dice y me mira con sorpresa.

Bien llego el momento de vender una explicación creíble a alguien inteligente. Simplemente genial.

¿Nunca comiste pollo con las manos? – le pregunto divertida. Él niega con la cabeza. Punto a mi favor – pues deberías y sabrías a lo que me refiero.

Explícame que se siente comer pollo con las manos y por que se asemeja a mis cuentos – contesta simplemente.

Bien. – respondo – sabe mucho mejor que comerlo con cubiertos.

¿Y eso qué quiere decir con respecto a mis cuentos? – me pregunta extrañado.

- ... -

Que tus escritos son mejores que otros escritos que leí – me responde y algo se remueve dentro mío. Ella sonríe.

Cuando me dijo que mis escritos le hacían acordar a cuando come pollo con las manos, pensé que era un chiste, o que ella era estúpida. Ahora pienso que es lo más curiosamente original que me hayan dicho nunca.

Su celular comienza a sonar y ella comienza a revolver en su mochila mientras yo reviso mi reloj para ver que hora es.

Son casi las siete menos cuarto. Y por primera vez caigo en la cuenta de la hora que es desde que empecé a hablar con ella. Observo como asiente un par de veces y luego dice "Esta bien, nos vemos luego. Adiós" y cuelga.

Lo siento – me dice. – me tengo que ir, se me hizo tarde.

Si son como las siete – le respondo.

Si… en ningún momento me percate de la hora – dice riendo suavemente. – Mi madre me va a matar – toma el libro, las flores y los mete en la mochila.

Mañana hay una lectura aquí mismo ¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer? – le pregunto sorprendiéndome a mi mismo de la invitación que estoy haciéndole. Ella parece dudar por un momento, pero niega al otro.

No. No tengo nada que hacer, es sábado ¿A qué hora es? –

Es a la una – le respondo.

¿Qué te parece si nos juntamos a las doce, almorzamos aquí y nos quedamos a escuchar la lectura? – me pregunta.

Me parece perfecto – le digo y sonrío al tiempo que ambos nos levantamos de nuestros asientos dejando la plata, para pagar los frappè, sobre la mesa.

Nos dirigimos a la salida. Una vez fuera nos despedimos con un "Hasta mañana" y cuando ella toma la dirección opuesta a la mía, mientras camino pienso que en cuanto llegue a casa le escribiré un mensaje que diga "Espero que mi siguiente escrito te sepa a frutillas con crema".

Fin.

¿Y? ¿Qué dicen? Espero que les haya gustado.

Nos leemos cuando me lean :)

¡Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

"**Plan maestro Yamanaka – Uzumaki para juntar personas"**

Cada mes que pasa es un mes más que me gustaría encontrar la forma de decirle a Sakura el por que de reunirnos a discutir sobre libros, autores, literatura y cosas que tengan que ver con el mundo de las letras.

Es sencillo de pensarlo y sentirlo, complicado de decirlo.

Me gusta.

Me encanta.

Ya pasaron siete meses desde que nos conocemos. Mucho más tiempo del que me toma convencer a una chica para que salga conmigo. De hecho, ellas solo pegan un grito en el cielo en cuanto comienzo a hablarles.

Sakura no.

Desde hace siete meses que salimos juntos los viernes y sábados, nos reunimos en Suna y siempre encontramos algo que discutir sobre literatura.

Bueno… ella habla, yo miro como se mueven sus labios y pienso en como deben saber.

Desde hace seis meses la acompaño a su casa cada vez que se nos hace tarde, en conclusión siempre. Su madre siempre nos espera con algo para comer, nos saluda y luego se va. En cuanto nos quedamos solos Sakura parece ponerse nerviosa y se queda muda - ¿Tendrá miedo de mí? - pero luego de que inicio algún tema de conversación todo vuelve a la normalidad. Ella habla, yo miro sus labios y divago, asintiendo cada vez que me parece oportuno. Y cuando mi celular suena sé que es hora de irme.

Cuando nos despedimos, desde hace cuatro meses, ella me da un beso en la mejilla. Desde hace dos meses estoy tentado a girar un poco mi cabeza y alcanzar, por lo menos, la comisura de sus labios.

- ….. -

Siete meses.

Siete meses pasaron desde que estoy aguantando las tortuosas salidas con Sasuke.

¿Acaso vive solo de libros y cosas así?

Sería genial que intente hablar de otra cosa. Creo que desde que nos conocimos hemos hablado sobre todos y cada uno de los autores que pisaron el bendito planeta. Y no miento.

¿Por qué tan solo no le digo que no? Sencillo.

Es jodidamente _wow_. (Así es como yo digo jodidamente SEXI) mencionemos algunas de las causas de ser jodidamente wow:

1.- Apariencia: Ojos negros, pelo negro, tez blanca. Hasta ahí cualquiera diría que no es nada fuera de lo común. Pero les reto a que miren su cuerpo y no se desmallen. O por lo menos lo derramen las cataratas del Niagara en baba, o intenten despegar la vista de él o cualquier otro tipo de cosa por el estilo.

Touché.

Es imposible.

2.- Personalidad: Es reservado y callado, estoico diría yo. Y eso me encanta.

Dejando de lado los pensamientos con respecto a Sasuke caigo en la realidad en cuanto mi celular comienza a vibrar.

Un mensaje.

_Sakura-chan! ¿Recuerdas que fecha es mi cumpleaños verdad? – _ese era Naruto.

"Claro que si" le respondo. Al rato vuelve a vibrar mi celular, otro mensaje de Naruto.

_Entonces el sábado te espero en el bar "Hana" a las nueve.- _dice en el mensaje.

"¡Cuenta con ello! Nos vemos el sábado – respondo automáticamente.

Si bien Naruto y yo vamos a colegios diferentes desde primaria no perdemos oportunidad para encontrarnos. No por nada él es mi mejor amigo. No por nada yo soy su mejor amiga. El me alentó a leer y escribir críticas.

Dejo el celular sobre el escritorio de mi habitación mientras preparo la mochila para mañana. Y recuerdo que mañana es viernes y me voy a encontrar con Sasuke.

Para hablar de libros, de eso estoy segura.

Suspiro y vuelvo a recordarme por que simplemente no le digo que no y comienzo a enumerar las causas. Probablemente llegue a las cien, tengo toda la noche para divagar.

- …. -

Son casi las dos y media de la tarde. Falta poco para que me encuentre con Sakura.

Estoy en clase de matemática y cuando se supone que debo estar prestando atención es cuestión de segundos para que me distraiga mirando el reloj y comience a rogar por que toque el timbre de salida.

Un papelito golpea mi cabeza. Naruto.

"_Sé que estás ansioso por que sea sábado por la noche, pero deja de mirar el reloj o de seguro se va a romper"_

Juguemos un rato con el dobe.

"¿Por qué debería ser importante el sábado?" le respondo en el papelito que me lanzó que ahora va en dirección a él. Espero a que lo abra, veo como lee y como su ceño se frunce y me mira con reproche. Escribe algo rápido y me lanza el papelito devuelta.

"_Y te haces llamar amigo"_ - leo.

"Hn." Y le lanzo el papelito devuelta.

Vuelvo a sentir el golpe del papelito en mi cabeza, lo abro y leo _"si quieres puedes llevar a alguien contigo teme"_

Eso no sería mala idea ¿O si?

El timbre suena, junto todos mis útiles y salgo disparado del lugar.

En cuanto llego a Suna veo que Sakura aún no llega, así que entro y tomo asiento en la misma mesa de siempre. La que da a la ventana.

Sakura llega diez minutos después y me saluda como siempre, con una sonrisa. Un mozo se nos acerca y ambos pedimos algo de tomar y una porción de torta – Lemon pie -. Y como siempre nos ponemos a hablar de literatura – ella habla yo miro -.

- … -

No sé por qué tengo la sensación de que Sasuke está distinto. Como si estuviera, inquieto o nervioso. Algo por el estilo.

No parece él.

De todas maneras intento actuar como siempre. Hablar de literatura.

¿De qué diablos hablar hoy? En serio, me estoy quedando sin repertorio ¿Debería inventar autores o algo así?

En cuanto el mozo deja los cafés y las porciones de torta que pedimos, ambos nos quedamos callados.

Como acto reflejo él me acerca unos de los platos que tiene la porción de Lemon pie y una de las tazas de café. Yo le sonrío.

Estoy agotado – me dice de repente. Yo alzo una ceja y creo que se dio cuenta de que me sorprendió y que me confundió a la vez. - El colegio – agrega.

Bueno, quien no – le respondo – pero por suerte este es el último año.

Tienes razón – me contesta – pero luego viene la universidad.

Cierto – suspiro y como una porción de torta. – sabes siempre quise hacerte una pregunta –

Entonces hazla – me contesta.

¿Por qué comenzaste a escribir? –

Un amigo mío me alentó a hacerlo – me contesta. – ¿Y tú por qué escribes críticas?

Estoy en tu misma situación, un amigo mío sabe que me encanta leer, me recomendó la página, comencé a leer y luego a opinar -

Estuvimos hablando de temas vagos hasta que mi celular sonó. Hora de irnos, otra vez se nos hizo tarde.

Como todos los viernes y sábados desde hace siete meses, Sasuke me acompaña a casa. Caminamos tranquilos y en cuanto estamos por llegar a la puerta de mi casa él se detiene y me llama. Yo me doy vuelta y lo observo.

Hoy estoy un poco apurado – me dice haciendo la vista al costado – tengo cosas que hacer, pero mañana por la noche tengo la fiesta de un amigo y si tu quieres… - se queda callado.

Me encantaría decirle que sí… ¿Por qué es el cumpleaños de Naruto? No es justo.

Sasuke, en serio me encantaría ir pero… - intento mirarlo a los ojos pero algo me hace hacer la vista a un lado – es el cumpleaños de mi mejor amigo y yo no puedo faltar –

- …. -

¿Por qué se me cruzó la idea de que Sakura querría salir conmigo?

Algo me revuelve el estomago.

Le digo a Sakura que no importa y me despido de ella diciéndole que el viernes nos vemos en Suna. Ella como siempre me da un beso en la mejilla y esta debe ser la primera vez que no tengo ganas de atrapar sus labios en un beso.

En cuanto llego a casa Itachi parece darse cuenta de que no ando de humor, solo me saluda y se mete devuelta en la cocina. Subo las escaleras y me meto a mi cuarto. Recibo un mensaje de Naruto.

No lo contesto, pero el sabe que voy a ir a su fiesta.

/

Es sábado por la tarde. Acabo de salir de la ducha y estoy apunto de cambiarme. Unos jeans, camisa y zapatillas, en eso consiste mi vestimenta para la fiesta.

Sigo un tanto desanimado. Pero Sakura me envió un correo diciéndome que, si me parece bien, podríamos encontrarnos el domingo. No hace falta decir que ni siquiera lo pensé dos veces y le dije que sí. En Suna a las tres de la tarde, como siempre.

Bajo a la cocina y veo que mi hermano está tomando café y leyendo el diario. No interrumpo su lectura, tomo un vaso de la alacena, me sirvo jugo y voy a mirar tele al living.

- …. -

Ino me dijo que pasaría por mí para ir a la fiesta de Naruto.

Un vestido strapless color verde agua claro, zapatillas y una campera de jean para que quede más informal.

No uso maquillaje así que en menos de diez minutos estoy lista.

Son las nueve y calculo que en cualquier momento Ino está por llegar. Decido revisar mis correos para ver si Sasuke acepto que nos veamos mañana – aún sigo recriminando el hecho de que Naruto haga su fiesta de cumpleaños hoy – y al ver la respuesta afirmativa sonrío para mi misma. En eso mi celular comienza a vibrar, un mensaje.

"_Frentona estoy en la puerta, baja ya!"_

Bien, a la fiesta se ha dicho.

Baje las escaleras tan rápido como pude – es una suerte que no use tacos, sino hubiera sido otro final para la historia – abrí la puerta, salí, cerré la puerta con llave y subí al auto de la cerda. Me dio una reprimenda por "estar divagando quien sabe donde, en vez de prestar atención a que tu mejor amiga llegue a buscarte", le contesté un "si, si, claro, como sea" ella rodó los ojos, sonrío divertida y puso el auto en marcha.

Durante el camino hablamos de temas vagos a los que presté poca atención mientras me preguntaba que debería estar haciendo Sasuke.

Ni bien llegamos la cerda me dijo que vaya a buscar una mesa donde sentarnos y tomar algo diciéndome que ella iba a arreglarse un poco, – típico de Ino pensar que a donde ella vaya encontrará a un príncipe azul – así que eso hice. Busqué una mesa y me senté a esperar a la cerda, un mozo se me acercó y me ofreció la carta de bebidas, yo sin siquiera leerla le dije que me traiga un par de vasos de cerveza, luego se dio la vuelta y desapareció entre el tumulto de gente que empezaba a llenar el lugar.

- … -

Hay veces en que me cuestiono el por qué Naruto y yo somos mejores amigos.

Esa es una pregunta que tiene como respuesta una gran incógnita.

De todas maneras no me preocupa.

Desde que llegué estoy sentado en la barra, tomé un vaso de cerveza y no dejo de recorrer el lugar con la vista esperando encontrar al dobe por algún lugar. Pero todos lo que veo es gente bailando, parejitas acarameladas, luces que en vez de iluminar te dejan ciego, y escucho música a todo volumen que destruye mis tímpanos. Odio los boliches.

Doy otro sorbo a mi vaso de cerveza y me doy cuenta de que ya está vacio, así que llamo al mozo que atiende la barra y le pido un vaso más, al poco tiempo ya estoy llevando el vaso a mi boca y siento la sensación de la cerveza resbalar por mi garganta.

Sigo recorriendo el lugar con la mirada y veo que Naruto está hablando con una chica rubia, ambos ríen. Lo curioso del asunto es que ninguno de los dos parece intentar llamar la atención del otro. Seguramente sea una de las tantas amigas que tiene el dobe. En un momento veo que Naruto señala en mi dirección y hago la vista a un lado, seguramente le está diciendo algo sobre mí a esa chica.

¿Por qué insiste tanto en conseguirme pareja?

No lo sé, no me importa. No es Sakura.

- ….… -

(Naruto e Ino)

¿Por qué no me dijiste que ESE era el chico que le "presentamos a Sakura? – me pregunto con reproche.

¿No eras tú la que insistía en que le consigamos un chico a Sakura? – si, Ino fue la mente maestra del plan. Yo solo colaboré. – yo tenía un amigo que no deja que ninguna mujer se le acerque y milagrosamente logre convencerlo de que escriba, hicimos aparecer a "Haru" y por obra y arte de mágia logré que quiera conocer a "Haru".

¡Si! Pero podrías habérmelo presentado a mí antes que dejárselo a ella. Tan solo míralo, está como quiere – ahí vamos otra vez.

Ino… hicimos todo este "plan" para juntarlos. Funcionó. Veamos que pasa. –

Si quieren una explicación corta y resumida de los hechos ahí va.

"Plan maestro Yamanaka – Uzumaki para juntar personas"

1.- Tener dos amigos que tengan gustos parecidos.

2.- Que ambos sean solteros.

3.- En lo posible que no se conozcan.

4.- Hacer que "casualmente" se conozcan por internet.

5.- Convencer a uno de los dos para que invite al otro a que se conozcan en persona.

6.- Que se conozcan en persona.

7.- Que las mentes maestras del plan alienten las salidas entre ellos dos. – Ino convence a Sakura, yo convenzo a Sasuke –

8.- Hacer que de alguna u otra manera se enamoren.

Bien, es eso. Y funcionó. Genial.

Ino por su parte dio un largo suspiro y luego asintió con la cabeza. Ahora sonríe de manera "malévola"

Bien, pero consígueme un chico para mí – por eso no me gustaba su sonrisa.

En este preciso momento Shikamaru está caminando en alguna dirección pero para mi buena suerte – y su desgracia – pasa cerca nuestro.

Y no lo dudo ni por un segundo, lo tomo por el brazo y lo jalo hasta donde estamos nosotros.

Ino, Shikamaru. Shikamaru, Ino – bien hora de irme.

Me alejé tan rápido como pude y me senté en una de las mesas. A pensar.

Si, lo sé. Raro en mí.

- …..…. -

Ya voy por el tercer vaso – casi cuarto – de cerveza. Y no encuentro a Naruto. Después de que hice la vista a un lado, cuando volví a mirar vi a la misma rubia pero con otro chico, luego de dos minutos de mirarlo con cautela reconocí que se trataba de Shikamaru. Pero por lo que veo no parece que la chica le resulte problemática.

En fin. Naruto, no aparece por ningún maldito recoveco de este lugar.

Termino de beber el cuarto vaso y me digo a mi mismo que no más cerveza, que si llego a tomar un vaso más voy a abandonar el estado de "normal" y pasar al de "alegre" – un par de copas de más en otras palabras – y vaya uno a saber lo que pueda pasar.

Cuando estoy a punto de levantarme para ir al baño a lavarme la cara siento que alguien me rodea por los hombros con su brazo.

Teme – Naruto.

Al fin te apareces – le digo - ¿Dónde diablos estabas?

Haciendo sociales – me dice sonriendo – quiero que veas a alguien –

No – le contesto de manera seca.

Vamos ¡Te va a gustar! – me dice intentando jalarme, pero me rehúso a hacerlo.

- ...… -

¿Cuánto tiempo planea Ino dejarme aquí sentada?

Me aburro.

Y Naruto tampoco aparece por ningún lado. Que fastidio. Le hubiera dicho a Sasuke que iría con el. Hubiera sido, por lo menos, más interesante hablar sobre literatura, que esperar a la cerda o a Naruto, que se dignen a aparecer, toda la noche.

- …. -

Bien, si Sasuke no va a Sakura. Sakura va ir a Sasuke.

Plan B:

Bien iré a decirle a la chica que no te espere, quédate aquí – le digo en tono de reproche al teme.

Claro, claro –me contesta con burla – no me moveré ni un centímetro.

Bastardo.

No tiene ni idea de todo lo que hago por él.

Me levanté de la barra y empecé a caminar, Ino me dijo que dejó a Sakura sentada en alguna de las mesas. Recorro el lugar con la vista y la veo.

En cuanto ella me ve comienza a sonreir y en cuanto llego a la mesa donde está sentada la abrazo con mucha fuerza.

¿Pensabas dejarme toda la noche sentada acá? – me pregunta con un tono divertido – por un momento pensé que tu y la cerda se pusieron de acuerdo y me abandonaron. – hizo su mejor cara de puchero y perrito mojado y, por consecuencia, yo sonreí.

¿En serio crees eso de mí? – le dije sobre actuando la situación – me lastimas el corazón – le digo y ella rie – "peeeeero" ahora tienes que hacer algo por mí –

¿Algo como qué? – me pregunta alzando una ceja.

Irme a buscar un trago – le digo sonriendo.

No, Ino me dijo que la espere acá y quiero que te quedes un rato conmigo –

Pero ve a buscarme un trago y me quedo aquí contigo –

No –

Vamos, por mi – le insisto.

No – me responde

Como regalo de cumpleaños ¿Si? – le pregunto con carita de perro mojado.

No – me dice perdiendo la paciencia, el problema es que yo también la estoy perdiendo.

Me rehúso a perder dos veces en la misma noche.

Bien aguárdame un momento – le digo sacando mi celular y sin dejar que vea que es lo que escribo le envío un mensaje a Ino.

"_En cinco minutos lleva a Sasuke a la pista de baile ¿Entendido?" _

Tomamos asiento en la mesa y en menos de un minuto recibí la respuesta de Ino

"_De acuerdo"_

Comenzamos a hablar de temas burdos y yo no despegué la vista del reloj.

Dos minutos más.

Sakura seguía hablándome.

Un minuto.

Sakura deja de hablar y me mira.

Tiempo.

¿Te pasa algo? – me pregunta con preocupación.

Quiero bailar – le digo.

Naruto, sabes que no me gusta y que además no bailo bien – me responde.

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Me levanté de mi mesa y jalé a Sakura del brazo.

- ….. -

Ya pasaron cinco minutos. No sé lo que Naruto tiene el mente, pero de todas maneras lo haré ¿Qué tan malo puede resultar?

¿Me disculpas un momento? – le pregunto a Shikamaru, el solo asiente en respuesta afirmativa le sonrío y enseguida comienzo a buscar al sujeto que Naruto me señaló hace un momento atrás.

En cuanto lo veo me aproximo a el, lo tomo por el brazo y lo arrastro a la pista de baile.

¿¡Pero qué crees que haces! – escucho que me pregunta.

Yo no le respondo, solo sigo caminando hacia la pista.

- …. -

En cuanto me di cuenta Naruto me había arrastrado a la pista de baile. Y no quiero bailar.

Así que empecé a tironear y en uno de los tirones Naruto me soltó el brazo y hubiera caído de no ser por que choqué contra algo.

O contra alguien.

O contra…

¿Sakura? – me pregunto confundido - ¿Qué haces acá?

Sasuke.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y no pude evitar sonrojarme. Inmediatamente escuché que Naruto decía algo como "¡Por fin lo logre!" y dirigí mi vista hacia él.

- …. -

¿Lo logre?

¿Por que el dobe…?

¿Tu lo conoces? – me pregunto atónita.

Si el es el amigo que te dije que me animo a que yo escriba – le dije – y parece que tu también lo conoces.

Ella asintió y luego dijo:

El fue el que me mostró tu página y me dijo que me anime a dejarte algo escrito –

En cuanto nos dimos cuenta ni Naruto ni la chica que me arrastró a la pista estaban.

Lo tenía planeado.

Dobe… -nunca te lo diré pero – gracias.

¿Bailamos? – le pregunté. Ella me miró con sorpresa por un momento, luego me sonrió y asintió al tiempo que tomaba mi mano.

Claro –

Como ya era de madrugada – calculé las cinco treinta, más o menos – la música ya era más lenta, más suave. Sin darme cuenta mis manos se posaron alrededor de la cintura de Sakura. Ella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos.

- … -

Estamos bailando. Siento que me falta el aire.

Pero tenerlo cerca de mí me hace sentir bien. No quiero que la noche acabe. No me importa si tengo que bailar. Ahora tengo mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho y siento que mi cara arde, estoy completamente roja.

¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Sakura? – oigo que susurra para sí mismo. Yo levanto mi cabeza y lo miro como esperando una respuesta.

¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Hice algo malo? –

No, ese es el problema. No haces nada y a la vez todo. – bien creo que está borracho. Lo curioso es que no tiene olor a alcohol

No te entiendo Sasuke – el me sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

Ambos dejamos de bailar, siento que mi cara arde y mi estómago se retuerce. No despega la vista de mi. Y yo no puedo despegarla de el.

Diablos.

Sasuke… -fue todo lo que pude decir.

Me está besando. Suave, dulce, cariñosamente. Su boca acaricia con delicadeza mis labios. El beso lleva un ritmo lento pero adictivo.

Maldito sea el aire que necesito respirar. No quiero que el beso acabe. Pero nos separamos con lentitud, solo lo necesario y el apoya su cabeza sobre la mía. Respira pausadamente y mi aire se mezcla con el suyo.

Yo… - no se que es lo que quería decirme. Pero ahora soy yo la que no da lugar a las explicaciones y lo beso. Afianzo mis brazos a su cuello y siento como sus brazos es ajustan más a mi cintura. Enredo mis dedos en su cabello y pego mi cuerpo al suyo anulando el poco espacio que podía llegar a separarnos.

- ….. -

Mi corazón no deja de latir frenéticamente contra mi pecho. Mordí su labio inferior, sus labios se abrieron permitiendo paso a mi lengua. El roce se intensificó y me deje llevar al saborear sus labios. La falta de aire se hizo presente y ambos nos separamos.

Tienes el sabor a frutillas con crema. Ácido como las frutillas pero dulcemente adictivo como el sabor de la crema – me dijo en un susurro y volvió a besarme.

- ….. -

Tú sabes a la única chica que de verdad amo - me dice y pienso que no será tan necesario encontrarnos el domingo. Pienso en que eso es más que seguro.

**Fin.**


End file.
